Wildcard
by FaleantheGreat
Summary: Amber is down. Beacon is in trouble. What happens when Ozpin decides their best bet is a wildcard?
1. Wildcard part 1

**A/N: Hello! This is a one shot that I came up with, and was approved by my critic friend (At least the concept was). This will be kinda lighthearted, kinda. Set before and during the events of Volume 3, lets go!**

Wild Card

Ozpin watched out the window. Staring. Observing. The biggest factors of the day swirling in his head, as the light of the sun turned into orange and red glows. Qrow was late. He has sent his most loyal follower to find the fall maiden, as they had gotten reports of pawns of the queen moving. They were subtle, discreet, but that could not stop Ozpin from seeing through the ploy that Salem tended to play.

Even Ozpin was loosing his patience though when the sun finally slid behind the horizon. _He is late._ Looking at his watch while still drinking his coffee, he sighed. _Very late_. A Black bird came swooping down, landing on the railing outside of window, squawking all the while. Ozpin opened the window, but the bird stayed still. It even stopped squawking.

"Get in here Qrow, I have no patience left for your games." The bird jumped into the window and landed somewhere behind him, so Ozpin kept talking as he closed the window and admired the view once again. "I am guessing Qrow that you weren't late because of a side trip or party with Amber. There was trouble wasn't there?"

"Oz, I'm not gonna lie", he heard a ragged voice behind him, "It's bad" Oz heard the top of the Qrow's flask being opened, heard the flow of alcohol the man always had on him since Summer died before the man continued. "Oz I've never doubted you before but letting Amber go traipsing through the country like that, unaccompanied, was the worst plan you've ever had."

Ozpin felt guilt in his gut. He knew Qrow was right. Even with his alcoholic tendencies, Qrow was never a man that felt natural doing nothing. He would often look into matters before being ordered to, often giving credence to Ozpin over his own family. "What was I to do Qrow? Lock her up? She wanted to leave, and as much as I hated to see her put in danger, she could not just stand around doing nothing. She was never one to sit still."

"Still think you could have sent a guard."

"She would have never accepted it. You know this as well as I…. How bad is she?"

"Bad Ozpin, like the dying kind of bad. I know you don't like it, and as much as I hate saying Jimmy was right, in this case he might be. That machine of his might save us here." Ozpin heard the flask come undone again, hearing a large chug that must have drained the flask. "Uh, I can't believe I just said Jim Jam was right...I'm too sober for this"

Ozpin stared down through the window, knowing what must happen but not liking it in the slightest. "Where is she now?"

"I left her in the medical ward with Goodwitch watching over her before I came up. I'm glad Beacon isn't in session right now. Lot less questions that way." Ozpin heard a shuffling behind him and some of the papers on his desk being moved around. "Oh, and I have another question"

Ozpin finally turned around curious as to why his friend would be going through the 'start of term' papers on his desk. What he was met with was curious indeed. Qrow stood over on the other side of the room, leaning against a pillar while looking at a black bird, the same one Ozpin let in earlier.

"I didn't know you had another operative. He looks kinda dumb." While he said this the bird in question got his claws stuck in the papers, tripped over the paperweight, and pushed Ozpin's new computer onto the floor. The bird then squawked again, unfolding his wings, making black feathers fly everywhere. It took flight, still clutching most of the papers that were on his desk.

"Sooo, Oz I don't have time to train the new kid, and I'm outta booze. With a situation like this, there is only one thing for me to do! Find some more, and annoy a Schnee."

Qrow opened the window, getting ready to jump out when the bird in question saw the escape. Diving toward it, the bird managed to scatter the rest of the papers on the desk in every direction. It then went out the window, some of the papers still stuck to its claws. "Hey Oz, he might not be so bad after all. He flies straighter than I do, and he makes it look natural. Good choice." Qrow jumped out the window.

This entire time Ozpin had just been watching like he always does. Once Qrow left he sat down in his chair, taking long sips of the dark gold from his mug. Soon he got a call from Professor Goodwitch. "Ozpin, we were able to get Amber stabilized, but she isn't going to wake up. The doctor says she is in some kind of coma, and her aura is completely depleted."

"Thank you for the update, I'll be down to see her soon."

"Good. When you come down bring those requisition forms I gave you. I think the students coming for orientation will be in for quite a treat, they just need your signatured approval."

Ozpin looked around at all the scattered papers, some with holes in them. Others he knew were still in the claws of the bird, somewhere in Vale. "The paperwork is not necessary, I already know what we are going to do for orientation day"

"You do? Well, okay, if you think you have it. Give me back the papers then and I will cancel the preparations"

She had called his bluff, hadn't she? "Another unnecessary step, so they were destroyed"

"Ozpin! What do you mean destroyed!"

"I blame Qrow?" He said it in a way that made sure she knew it was a question, but also a plea for mercy. From her end of the line he suddenly heard the loud, angry taps of her pointed heels against the floor.

"I will be up in two minutes. Be prepared to explain yourself"

Ozpin once again looked around the room. The scratch marks, destroyed papers, destroyed top-of-the-line dust computer, feathers everywhere. He sighed, stood up and looked out the window once more.

_Goodbye view. I hope to see you again, in my next life._

"ITS MORNING! ITS MORNING! WAKE UP IT'S MORNING!"

I looked at the green clothed slice of handsome that I was totally not together-together with...yet. He was always with me, taking care of me, being the stoic hero he was. We went about our daily prep as we always did, with him being quick and efficient, and then there's me, just trying to get him to notice me. "Oh! We need some sort of code! Do you know how to imitate a sloth?"

"I don't think sloths make sounds too much"

"That's why it's perfect!"

And just like that, we were off to initiation. I though I was gonna cry when they said the teammates were decided by the first person you see, but I left that to the smaller girl and the scraggly blond downwind. I mean honestly, the headmaster is about to launch us, literally launch us, into our future loved ones!_ No one else can have him!_

I flew off, using my trusty hammer to guide myself in the direction of my love. _Maybe he'll see me as his partner if we're partners~._ It was an intriguing thought, and honestly I was a patient woman. I have loved him for years. YEARS! Yet he sees me only as his 'good friend'. He's never even made a move on me, which is unacceptable given the circumstances!

I hopped off my trusty hammer onto the nearest tree, watching down below as Ren finished off a King Taiju without even breaking a sweat. _Now that's a man_. I did our call and hung upside down on the branch, making sure to make eye contact with him.

"I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like"

Its been a couple of days since initiation. Ren and I passed of course, bonded as a team and partners. There was never a doubt in my mind that we would pass. Currently, Mrs. Goodwitch was directing our fearless leader against the forces of darkness.

He dodged a strike coming from the side, and took another on his shield. The large man pulled up him mace and whacked Jaune to the other side of the ring. A buzzer went off and Ms. Goodwitch stepped up."As you can see Mr. Arcs aura is in the red. In a tournament this would mean the end of the match. Mr Arc I need you to watch your aura levels on your scroll and know when to defend and attack accordingly" Our fearless leader looked down, crestfallen. He did not do well, but he is our leader! I bet he's just goin easy on that guy.

"We have time for two more matches. Especially if they are as short as that one" She looked at her tablet and scrunched up her nose. "What about….Nora Valkyrie and Yang Xio-Long"

I got up from my seat, a little nervously, though I didn't show it. Ren must have noticed though, of course he would since we've been together so long. He grabbed my hand, my heart did a back flip. He looked me in the eyes, giving me one of his small smiles that makes my heart melt "Do your best"

I smiled, "Dahw Renny! You always know just what to say!" I enveloped him in a bear hug that pushed his head into my chest, loving his warmth. I looked up to see Yang smirking at me from where her team sat.

"Today Ms. Valkyrie"

"Sorry Ms. Goodwitch" I ran out of the seats, leaving Ren's warmth to grab my hammer from my weapons locker. As I grabbed it, I heard a voice next to me.

"So, green boy is it? He's so quiet, but I remember him from initiation" Yang stood with a grin that screamed all kinds of mischief.

"We're not together-together" I said with a slight blush on my cheeks.

She put her arms under he chest, a slight smirk on her face "Is that right? Then you wouldn't mind if I give him a shot?"

Sensors went off in my head. I saw stars float about, and I sear I heard several tiny me's in my head scream. I had to respond, but I was frozen still. Did she like him? I mean of course she liked him, what's not to like about him? I need to respond…. "Uh" It was all I could get out. Words escaped me, leaving me empty.

She saw something she liked in my expression. Her smirk got wider "That's not a no, so I'm gonna try it" She turned, opened a locker and slid metal gauntlets over her wrists before walking back towards the door leading out of the locker room. "You might want to hurry or Goodwitch will get mad"

I grabbed my hammer and looked down. There's no way this was happening. I have been with him far too long, but what does she have that I don't? Nothing that's what! Ren will notice me and until he does everything will stay the same. Normal, she's just teasing me.

I walked onto the stage, my confidence back when I looked over seeing Renny, his eyes drifting over me as if to say 'you've got this'. He's always had this calming effect on me, his eyes piercing my very soul.

Yang walked on stage after waving at her sister who somehow had a 'Go Yang!' flag, hat, and shirt on, while the other two just offered the occasional head nod. There was a small voice inside her head while she looked at her opponent.

_See, she's harmless, you were afraid but she was obviously just teasing you_.

Yang looked over where she stood and gave another smirk before looking back at the audience, specifically at one green-wearing-pink-eyed boy. The boy noticed this and looked back at Yang. Yang gave a wink and blew a kiss in his direction.

_Bitch has to die! Break her legs!_

Well that was a fast change, but the voice in her head drowned out everything else.

Ozpin has had a very long day. Paperwork was always killer, even outside of the school year. Since the school year started he thought that a vacation from paperwork might come, tunes out when you bring a bunch of hormonal teenagers to one place sparks fly….sometimes literally. That brought him to his current predicament, reading over a students file while said student sat in a chair in front of his desk. She seemed to be humming a tune as she swung her feet back and forth, like she hadn't a care in the world.

"And you have no idea why you're here?" Ozpin said

"Am I getting a reward!? Best fight in the history of Beacon!"

"No" he deadpanned, "You attacked another student with your weapon, destroyed an entire classroom, and Ms. Goodwitch had to stop you by layering her semblance over you three-fold!"

"So, no reward? Fine I want Renny!"

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?"

"I'll take the punishment you give me, just as long as I get to be with Renny"

_Hormonal teens! I am glad I never have to go through teenage years again_. He looked over at his deputy, who had not said anything, but seemed to be glaring daggers at the student. _At least they're not pointed at me this time. If looks could kill._

He sighed. "The damage was not bad enough that Ms. Goodwitch could not fix it, and has already done so. The student you attacked also did not suffer major damage as it seems her aura and semblance took most of the blows" He looked back at the girl. It honestly looked like she could care less, still humming her tune while kicking her legs. "You will have counseling sessions with Doctor Oobleck, and detentions with Ms. Goodwitch."

The student seemed to grimace at the thought. "There's no other way?"

"I also expect a hand-written letter of apology to Miss Xio-Long for attacking her"

She didn't seem to like that idea either.

"Look, while this is a huntsman school and it looks like we encourage violence, we also encourage responsibility and comiradery towards each other. Today she may look like an enemy, but tomorrow she may be the one watching your back against grimm. I've seen too many fall due to arogance, being alone. Think on this before you apologize"

The student got up from her chair, looking like she finally understood the severity of the situation. "I understand what you mean professor, I've lost people as well" She moved over to the door to the elevator and clicked the button, "But there is one thing you have wrong professor, I'm never alone because Ren is always by my side, protecting me!" The elevator opened up and she jumped in spinning and smiling before looking back at Ozpin. "And I won't loose him to her"

The doors shut, Ozpin and Glynda being left in silence, both hearing the cheer in the girls voice, and the determination in her last words.

"Well I think that went well"

Glynda now shot him daggers while he sipped his coffee.

He looked back down at her records. _Nora Valkyrie. 17 years old, never seen without the accompaniment of__one __Lie __Ren. Always someone watching your back huh? Interesting._

"I hate it when you get that look"

"Oh Glynda, What ever could you mean?"

"No, no, no, and _Hell_ no"

"Listen Qrow, I know it doesn't seem the best idea, but we are running out of time. Amber is not going to last much longer, even with the life support the pod is giving her. We need a plan"

"And this is what you came up with? Honestly I've heard more sane plans from Jimmy. Jimmy Ozpin!"

"As much as I dislike the wording of what he says, I have to agree with him. This is not a good plan Oz" Ironwood turned to Qrow, "And that's general to you"

"Right whatever Jimster" Qrow said while taking another drink from his flask.

"And can you tone down the booze? I heard specialist Winter put a restraining order against you after a 'drunken oaf broke into her bathroom while she was in the shower', her words not mine"

"Honest mistake. I needed to go, and hers was the closest one"

"Witnesses say differently. I could have you arrested just due to your proximity to her in your little scuffle in the courtyard"

"Just try it" the challenge was issued.

Both felt a great weight push them down, pushing Ironwood to one knee and completely knocking Qrow, who was unprepared for it, to the ground. Both looked over to see the furious face of Glynda Goodwitch. "Ironwood, behave yourself! You came here to have diplomatic talks, not start a fight!"

"Someone's in trouble" Qrow said with a smirk, which stopped when he felt the pressure increase on his back, Glynda's icy glare sliding over to him.

"And you. We will have to talk later about your drinking and….excursions"

Qrow saw Ironwood stand back up, no longer fighting just to stay on one knee, but the pressure on him didn't let up, keeping him pinned face-down on the ground.

"As I was saying before" Ozpin continued, "Amber had many problems, one being she was always alone and therefor vulnerable. This girl is different"

"She may have her team Ozpin, but she is still only a first year student. What makes you think her team could do what what my robot protection could not? Plus I don't even think she is even suitable for being the maiden"

"Jimmy your robots suck!—ow ow ow"

"While you may have concerns with my plan, let me assure you there is one thing that sets her apart from others. Her love"

"Some would say obsession-OW, please stop!"

Glynda looked at Ozpin questioning as well. "This is a school full of teenagers, love comes and goes as fast as lightning"

"Not that its helped you any—OW, Glynda! The glass is breaking! Glynda!"

Ozpin sipped his coffee, paying the man no mind. "This man she is with has been with her since they were kids. He knows her, and will stay by her side through it all. Over this past semester I've observed them both and never have those two been apart for long, and they fight in complete synchronicity"

"Even so, this student acts like a berserker. Why should she be the one to inherit the powers? I heard that she attacked a student, destroyed a classroom, and felt no remorse for doing so"

"My niece! OW!" A cracking noise got louder, and Qrow started grunting with effort, trying to move away from it unsuccessfully.

Ozpin stood up, walking around room, staying clear of the cracking portion before stopping and looking out the far window. "Sometimes life is straight forward. Everything can be changed though by one event. One rouge element though, one wildcard that the enemy cannot plan for can be the difference between success and defeat. I believe her to be this wildcard"

Ironwood sighed, "You're going to do it no matter what I say, aren't you?"

"Perceptive aren't you. Yes" Ozpin turned to Glynda, "What do you think?"

"If you think you can control he more...unusual tendencies, I think she would make a great asset. The first good asset we've had in years..."

Ozpin then looked at the only one left. "Qrow anything to say?"

Said man was sprawled out as far as possible, trying not to put weight on the cracks, with his face still on the floor. "Its a bad idea Oz, that's all I have to say" The pressure seemed to to subside a little, "Maybe she could help someone in finding a boyfriend-"

The pressure came back in force, breaking the already cracked floor, throwing Qrow down into one of the large clock wheels, flaring his aura before throwing him down towards the buildings below at a fast speed.

Ozpin sipped his coffee, "So we are all in agreement, then I will make the necessary arrangements"

**A/N: This is part 1. I've found that after a while I get bored of writing the same story and want to write something different, so I am. Part 2 will be out sometime later next week with the next chapter of Wilt and Blush. Before then there may be other stories coming out depending on family matters.**

**Until next time! Read and Review!**


	2. Wildcard part 2

**A/N: Hello, this has been a long time coming. Sorry for the wait, it just happens like that sometimes. I'm trying to get a new job so infrequent updates became infrequent.**

**Until then. Enjoy!**

A Maiden in Love

**Nora POV**

I was having a day. Renny had been avoiding talking to me for a while now. It was probably _her_ fault, that Yang. Their teams are friends, and because of initiation will likely stay that way, but because of one member in particular flirting with Ren any time I was around. Seriously, it was getting on my nerves. One second interactions were normal because Nora would watch from the sidelines. When Nora would come up to the teams, then Yang would start flirting with Ren.

Nora rounded the corner towards the room. It really didn't help that team RWBY was directly across from their room, so they ran into each other a lot. True to form, Ruby was standing outside her dorm looking down the hall. As if a switch went off, as soon as she saw me she ran over.

"Nora!" she shouted rather largely for her small stature, "Just the person I wanted to see! Why don't we...uh...go to the cafeteria and get some pancakes...uh...my treat?"

Pancakes did sound good. It was like a second love. Though Renny made the best pancakes, the cafeteria ones were okay. "Ruby! You always know what to say!" I hugged her tightly. Even though Ruby was socially akward she had grown out of her shell while being in Beacon, once the fiasco with her partner was over. They now looked like two well functioning partners, like Ren and I, or Pyrrha and Jaune.

I was about to turn around to go down the hall towards the cafeteria with the red clad girl when I thought, what if I invite everyone? I mean why not? Everyone needs to enjoy pancakes. Without the joy they bring to our lives the grimm would surely have destroyed the planet by now.

"You're right Ruby! Pancakes demand our best!"

"What? I didn't...I mean...sure?"

"And that's why we should go invite everyone!"

"NO!" she said while grabbing me. "Uh, I mean...I thought it could just be us. You and me. Pancakes for just us! No nonbelievers!"

"I didn't know you cared about pancakes this much. You mostly just eat the cookies at breakfast"

"Well...I do!"

This is odd, unRuby-like. I know she feels like cookies rule the world...well that and her sister. This, combined with what was obvious nervousness made me suspicious. "Hmm. Suspicious..." I bent my head down, putting my hand under my chin, to look directly into her eyes. "You're not hiding anything are you?"

Ruby's eyes skirted away immediately. "N-No, I-I'm not hiding anything"

"Then why are you so nervous?" Ruby is apparently really bad at lying. I mean come on! I may be hyperactive and like some crazy, especially if Ren is there, but I'm not dumb. Convincing me that she was not nervous right now would be harder than Pyrrha trying to say she's not pinning after Jaune. Not going to happen.

"I...uh...need some advice? Yes! Advice...uh...relationship advice..." Ruby looked down. Her face was red and she kept rubbing her arms awkwardly.

"Advice?" I ask

"Advice" she grumbles

"About relationships?"

She looked at me and nodded. "It's kind of embarrassing so I wanted to talk with you about it. You know, since you and Ren seem to make it work..."

Suddenly my face is heating up. Did we look like that? I mean, I want us to look like that sure, but we've been together for so long I didn't know if we looked romantic or like close siblings. I've tried so many times to get him to admit he likes me, but none of it seems to phase him. Even the more risque ones were shrugged off as 'typical Nora behavior'. Then he started ignoring me these last few days, and I didn't know what to think. Did we really look like that? "We're not together-together"

"But you look like it! I want the relationship you have!" She looked down kicking her feet. "Stupid feelings and stupid teenage hormones. Why couldn't having Yang and weapons be enough? But nooo, I had to get romantic feelings for..." she looked up realizing I was still there, "...someone… Anyway will you help or not!?"

I grabbed her by the sholder and started walking towards the pancake dream. "Ruby, you came to the right place!" putting some emphasis on 'right'. "This advice is gonna be the best advice you'll ever get! And pancakes!"

"Yea, sure"

And with that we were on our way.

-0-

**Ozpin's POV**

This was an interesting time indeed. The Vital Festival was upon us and there were not as many problems with set up as expected. Honestly after I had lost the budgeting papers and decided to eyeball costs, I thought we were doomed. Apparently a few thousand years of work gives you a good eye. There weren't even many complaints besides Glynda screaming at me for why I increased the coffee budget again. I didn't think 27% of the budget was too much. Coffee prices have gone down. Not like that one year where it was at 60%...ah the best year ever.

Glynda came up the elevator with a tray of food in hand. It surprised me as she usually doesn't eat on the job, and that seemed to be from the cafeteria, not the food from the teacher's lounge. "Hello Glynda. Nice to see you at such a fine hour, but what's with the cafeteria food?"

"It's for me Oz" the gruff voice of Qrow rang out. "Did you forget I was here?"

Actually I had been ignoring the fact that he was here, and will continue to do so following Glynda's wrath. Qrow had apparently done something inexcusable, which led to Glynda personally finding Qrow and chaining him up to the wall 'so he cannot do anything else inappropriate' while the world was watching.

Still the man had seen better days. He hung with his arms shackled, his feet barely touching the floor. He had cuts and bruises on hiss face that his aura was still healing, which told me that I didn't want to know what they looked like when they were fresh.

"Seriously Glynda, this isn't necessary. It was an accident" Qrow said

"One time I can believe. But twice? No, you will stay here until I say otherwise or until she leaves. Do you understand?" Glynda said sternly

"Maybe I would if you gave me better food than this"

"Consider yourself lucky, I contemplated giving you only bird food" Glynda shifted her gaze to me as Qrow grabbed the tray with the little movement his hand could give. Faltering before dumping the contents onto himself. "Ozpin have you talked to Miss Valkyrie yet?"

"No, you and I know that I have sent her a message about a meeting. She should be coming here in a few hours to meet with everyone. I expect James here soon to go over how to break it to her, as well as for some other matters" Glynda scrunched her eyes to glare and pushed up her glasses, "Is there something wrong?"

She let out a sigh, "No, I was just concerned when I saw her in the cafeteria. She was talking to Miss Rose about maidens and, and I quote 'using womanly assets', so I was concerned.

"What did she say to Ruby!?" Qrow now on full alert, still covered with food said from the wall.

"As I said, I haven't told her everything. They must be talking about something else"

"By the way Miss Rose was blushing I assumed as much, but I had to make sure" Glynda said grabbing the tray out of Qrow's hand and setting it on the desk next to the budget paperwork.

"Ruby's in danger! You have to let me out!" Qrow yelled.

Glynda rounded back to Qrow, "No! I know that-

I tuned out as I saw the elevator open, James coming in, only to stop at the sight of Glynda yelling at Qrow, who was chained to the wall.

I listened back to what Glynda was saying "-And I am telling you that she is not your priority right now! She is fine, and honestly with your recent track record she is probably safer with you chained to this wall! So shut it!"

Glynda turned and saw James approaching. "James, a pleasure as always"

James, who for once in his life looked confused, was at a loss for words. "Glynda, nice to see you as well" He strode up to my desk, "Ozpin I am glad to see you are taking the security of Beacon seriously. It seems to me you already 'chained' one problem down". James gets a closer look and realized Qrow was covered in various food, "And you even fed him, so generous. I'm sorry for ever doubting you"

Qrow, who looked desperate now looked at James. "Look James I know we've had some hard times in the past. We don't see eye to eye, but you need to let me out! She needs me! I need to be there for that special moment! To be with her when she becomes a woman! I need to see R-MHH!"

James had grabbed his glove and stuffed it in Qrow's mouth, using a steady stream of tape from my desk roll to wrap it around his mouth. "I know he had it bad, but this bad? I am glad you had this dog chained before he attacked Winter again"

I took a sip of coffee, all three people in the room looking at me. "Indeed"

-0-

**Nora's POV**

Talking to Ruby was a godsend. It kept my mind off of the others, the fact that Ren was ignoring me. It was nice, to believe that all I had to worry about was Ruby's love life. She still never told me who it was, but I got the feeling she knew whoever it was for a while. Had spent time with them. Someone who didn't know she loved them, obviously, but that might change if she takes my advice. If not it will at least be funny to watch.

Either way I spent so much time I wasn't able to go back to the rooms before my meeting with the headmaster was scheduled. I still wondered about it. What did the headmaster want from me? Maybe he finally figured out how awesome my team is! Oh oh oh or maybe I be sent on a secret mission, only to fight the archenemy of the school before coming back a hero! Maybe even that they found out what family line I came from, and they will unlock my superpowers like in the comics! Nah, that stuff doesn't happen in real life, but boy I can dream.

The elevator dinged and I stepped out into the headmasters office. He was sitting in his chair on the other side of his desk, a single seat on the other side of it. The office was full of cog wheels, like I had just stepped into a clock. Duh clock tower! Never mind. What surprised me more was the number of people in the room. Ozpin was there, so was Glynda, and a man in an Atlas military suit. There was also a ragged looking man chained to the wall, covered in food from the cafeteria, the tray on the side of the desk giving that away.

"Have a seat Miss Valkyrie" Ozpin said

I sat in the chair, feeling weird that they were all staring at me. Usually my bubbly personality has people looking at me, but usually its out of mirth or misunderstanding. Now it just felt creepy. "Before we begin I would like to say I didn't do it. Whatever it was, it was not me"

Ozpin smiled and chuckled a little, making all the heads turn towards him, "You are not here to be punished. You are here for a choice. One that could very well change the balance of power in this world"

My mind instantly jumped back to my thoughts in the elevator, "I'll do it!"

Now it was time that all the heads turned back towards me, all having surprised looks. I didn't care what it was, a choice that would change the world! How awesome is that?! This did not happen everyday, and I know opportunity when I see it.

"Wouldn't you like to know what its about before you agree to it?" Ozpin asked

"Well, duh. I figured you'd explain it though. Its only a decision though, shouldn't be too hard"

The man in the military regalia decided to slap his face. Maybe some bug landed on it. Glynda looked at Ozpin the same way I see some girls look at their boyfriends when they do something stupid. Did he forget paperwork again, seriously Glynda is overworked.

"MMHH?! Mhh mhh mmm hhhmm!" The hobo on the wall said. Honestly if he was supposed to talk they needed to take the tape off his mouth.

"I have something to ask you first Miss Valkyrie. What were you talking to Miss Rose about in the cafeteria?" Glynda asked, "I overheard you mention something about maidens, and I'm just curious?"

"Does this have to do with the 'world altering decision' I have to make?"

They all looked at Ozpin, "Maybe" he said, "Either way we cannot be too careful, if you wouldn't mind telling us"

"I trust you Ozpin, you too Glynda, but I don't know these other two people. Plus its not my secret to tell"

"My apologies Miss Valkyrie, the man in the military suit is General Ironwood-"

"Phft Ironwood"

"-the headmaster of Atlas and the other is named Qrow. Though he is chained right now I assure you he is as good at keeping secrets as the rest of us. I assure you, even if it is sensitive information, we will never reveal it"

"Fine, but you didn't hear it from me" I sat forward on my chair like I was going to whisper it, but then I ended up shouting, "Ruby has a crush!"

"MHHMM!" Qrow yelled through his tape, while the others just seemed to relax

I looked at the man chained to the wall. Pieces of old egg fell off his shoulders as he thrashed around. "What's wrong with him?"

Ironwood smirked, "Don't worry. He's just gone through some heartache recently, and I guess hearing about Ruby is bringing them back up"

"Ah, I understand. The decision" I stood up and went over to the man. I pushed the rest of the egg off his shoulder before laying my hand on his shoulder. I looked straight into his eyes "I'm sorry sir, but Ruby is too young for you"

Ironwood started laughing. Ozpin put his face in his hands and Glynda just stared at me, a far off look in her eyes. The man himself had a look of disbelief in his eyes. It might have been disgust, but I couldn't tell because I couldn't see his mouth.

"Miss Valkyrie" Glynda said, "He is also Ruby's uncle" Ironwood stopped chuckling, looking sickened.

"Oh, sorry" I looked back at the man, putting my hand back on his shoulder. "Ruby probably cares for you, but I don't think she likes you that way. If you love her, let her go"

Ironwood started laughing again. Glynda looked at Ozpin with that look of stupidity again, while Ozpin now had that far off stare. Ironwood was also looking at Ozpin, while Qrow just started crying.

"Just let it out Qrow. You're not the only one hurting" I said.

"Miss Valkyrie" Ozpin said, "That, while informative, is not the decision we brought you here for"

"Ohh, second bonus decision. I like it! Lay it on me!"

"Miss Valkyrie, what is your favorite fairy tail?"

-0-

**Nora's POV**

It was late at night when I got back from the basement. After they told me what was happening I didn't quite understand, but come on. Who is going to give up the ability to get magic? Real magic? Nobody.

It certainly felt weird after the stepping out of the pod. Everywhere hurt, but I felt power, so much power. She had to stop the power from going crazy when she jumped into the air. It wanted to come out, had to come out.

Once she calmed down Ozpin told her to keep it a secret. Not to tell anyone, but she knew it was going to be hard. She promised not to tell her team, though they deserved to know. Ozpin did say that they might be trusted to know in time, but that I could tell one other person. One that I trust the most as my 'guardian'.

It was dark when I opened the dorm door. I went to turn the light on, but decided against it. The rest of the team was probably asleep. I wouldn't want to wake them up-

"CONGRATULATIONS!" People yelled as Ruby flicked the light. Team RWBY and my own

team up in cheers as I walked through the door.

"Wha?" That's all I could get out. I had no idea what was going on. There were balloons on the ceiling, fire dust party poppers going off, and in the middle a very confused me. "Guys, what's going on?"

Now it looked like they were confused. They looked at Ren who just smiled. "You forget Nora, this is the anniversary of our time at the orphanage. Your chosen birthday"

Was that true? Hmm. Interesting. I forgot that that was a thing. Usually Ren and I are just going from place to place. We say congrats to each other then move on. Its the first time we really had friends to celebrate it with. "Dawh, you guys are just the sweetest!" I looked at Ren, "Is this why you've been avoiding me?"

"I wanted to make this perfect. I've been planning this with team RWBY for months. Everyone knew about it except for you, for this perfect moment."

I felt elated, everyone did this for me? It was good. We hung out for a while just talking. I was talking to Weiss about the festival tomorrow and their chances at getting a victory. She replied with the 'its only natural' thing she seemed to do.

My fun seemed to die when I looked over and saw Yang talking very close to Ren in hushed whispers. Ren looked my way, noticing me staring before looking back at Yang. Yang noticed me staring and smirked before pressing herself up against Ren.

Ren had always been emotionless, or at least didn't feel them as strongly as others, but even he looked surprised when Yang pressed herself to his arm, speaking softly in his ear. I couldn't take it. Even though it was my day (even though I just found out it was my day), she decides to get involved with my Renny!? Oh no, that is not happening.

I pushed past Weiss, silencing her in the middle of her glorious speech heading straight to the two people of my wrath. I grabbed Yang and pried her off of Ren, earning a surprised squeak from Yang and a grunt from Ren as I pushed him behind me. "GET OFF MY MAN!"

Everyone in the room stopped talking, now fully committed to watching fur fly. We are all friends here, but even then, there are limits. Sharing Ren was not one of them. "He is mine! You can like him! You can be friends with him! But know. He. Is. Mine! Understand!?"

I expected anger. If she truly cared then we would fight, but I would win. As a maiden and a maiden I was in love and I was stronger than her. She would not win. It would be tough. If she admits defeat though, I think I could put it behind me. It tore me up to know I was fighting between Ren and Yang, but if I had to choose, Ren would win every time.

"Awh Dammit!"

"Yang language!" Ruby yelled.

"I'm sorry, but all that time! All that time! You know how hard I worked for this Ruby! It was almost perfect!"

"I don't care what you had" I said, "He is mine, you can't have him. I'm willing to fight for him, are you?"Here comes the moment of truth.

"Nah, he's yours"

"That's right he's….wait, what?"Man I keep getting confused. Today has to be like the third craziest day I've ever had.

"I said he's yours, and that's the annoying part. What was supposed to happen was I was supposed to get you jealous. Then you were supposed to confront _him_! He was supposed to choose you over me! Ruined because HE kept getting cold feet!"

I looked at Ren still very confused.

"I told you I've been planning things for months now, this was one of those things" Ren stated. "Every time they pushed me to do it, I backed out last minute, until Yang came up with this idea. Something about cutting my feelings out entirely"

"I-I-I oh Renny!" I jumped on Ren, making sure he knew my appreciation. "All that time I thought Yang beat me to it!"

I turned back to Yang and hugged her. "I attacked you"

"Honestly was not expecting that much ferocity, but it helped me get better, so its okay"

"And I pulled pranks on you"

"You did?"

"And I even put red dye in the faucet head before your shower"

"That was YOU?!" a now very angry Blake screamed, "It took me days to get all that red off me! Days!"

"Woops, wrong person. Makes sense on why she was absent around that time" I said, "I just thought she was sick" Several people went over to hold Blake back. She looked like a feral cat, scratching and hissing.

"You though! Whew, I thought I was really going to get it! I swore when you tore me off of Ren your eyes were glowing with fire!" Yang said. "You were really something"

"No, they weren't were they? Not like I have superpowers or anything..." Crap, cat's not out of the bag already right?

"More like super anger! If you show that much power in the fights tomorrow you are sure to win! As long as its not against us that is"

"Is that a challenge?" I warned

"You know it is Babe! My teams gonna win it, even if it means breaking yours in the process" Yang challenged.

"You know you are celebrating me right now. Some pre-fight celebrations mean I'll have the upper hand?"

"Ha ha ha, yea. I like it! I thought we were screwed earlier when we were setting up for this, but it went off without a hitch. That's why we had Ruby distract you with pancakes earlier. It gave us just enough time to get everything set up." Yang said

I remembered her nervousness, "That explains some things, it was all a distraction?"

"Yep! Still surprised Ruby was able to keep you away until your meeting with the headmaster"

"I mean, she had a good cover story! Having a crush on someone and needing advi-mhh" Ruby had gone from consoling Blake to covering my mouth faster than anyone could blink.

"She means nothing! We just got pancakes! Totally! Completely!" Ruby yelled out

It didn't stop Yang from getting a wide grin "A crush huh Ruby? That wasn't the cover we came up with. So that means there's some truth to it"

"Uhm, n-n-no it doesn't!" Ruby was the color of her cape.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Nora. My sister and I will...have a little chat now" Yang grabbed Ruby by her hood stomping out of the room with Ruby in tow.

"You ruined me Nora! Ruined me!" Ruby yelled as the door shut behind her.

….

…..

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that…."

-0-

**Ozpin's POV**

"I'm still not sure if it was a good idea to give her those powers Ozpin! Especially before the tournament. Did you even think this through?

"James I know your concerned, but I trust her. She gave her word that she would not use her powers and I trust her"

The line up on the screen showed team JNPR about to start their match with their opponents from Vacuo, team BRNZ (Bronze). The terrain was set, forest and mountains. This was going to be an interesting match. Team JNPR had so much hitting power, but most of it was close range power. I wondered how they were going to do against BRNZ and their sniper May.

A fist hitting the table from a still angry Ironwood caused Ozpin to look up from the monitor in his office. "I still think its a bad idea Ozpin. What if she gets angry or goes out of control? She can't control that power yet. She herself said as much yesterday!"

"If she happens to go out of control, there are several huntsman and huntresses that I have in the arena under Glynda's signal to subdue her, but only if it is necessary. Now if you would excuse me I am trying to watch one of my teams matches"

"And with that that we have a winner by knock out and ring out!" Port's voice came over loud

"That we do Peter! As soon as the mountain lightning struck Nora Valkyrie, the match changed in team JNPR's favor, earning them the victory" Oobleck commented

"Yes, indeed. Lets get a replay on that!"Port exclaimed. It showed the video where Nora climbed to the top of the mountain and raised her hammer, getting hit by the lightning in the process. "Incredable! I didn't even know the mountain terrain was supposed to simulate thunder! What they can do with dust these days!"

"It certainly is spectacular Peter. In all my years watching fights I have never seen one factor influence a match so heavily"

Ozpin stopped the video, pushing back the video to when the thunderstorm came, and when the lightning struck Nora. When he zoomed in, at the very edges of Nora's eyes you could see light. The flicker of power.

"Well Miss Valkyrie, you certainly are a wildcard"

-0-

**END**

**A/N: That was longer than usual. This will have an omake that is canon with this story, and may shed some light on why a certain bird was chained. It will be the next thing to come out, most likely tonight or tomorrow. The next thing to come out is Wilt and Blush (its been a long time coming, sorry about that). Following that will be the next chapter of The Renora Tragedy.**

**Until next time Read and Review!**


	3. Wildcard Omake

**A/N: Hello, this is an omake of Wildcard that gives some incite into the chains that bound Qrow. Or at least why he was bound there. This takes place as he is being thrown out of the tower at the end of chapter 1. Small sexual warning, but I doubt it will affect too many people.**

**Enough staling, lets go!**

Fancy Seeing You Here

Qrow was falling, and falling fast. He just went through the wheels of the underside of the clock tower, and boy was he glad he had aura. If he didn't have aura, he would have died, plain and simple. His aura had taken the brunt of it, but even he was no match for gears trying to crush him. His aura was dangerously low. It wasn't protecting most of his body anymore.

His clothes were in taters, scraps of torn fabric hung from his wrists, but left his chest bare. His usual pants were now gone, fortunately his boxers made it, even if they were now half their usual length. As much as he didn't care about what the public thought about him, the last thing he needed was the headline 'Naked Man Falls From Beacon Tower' in his future.

This is simple, I'll just turn into my bird form. He reached for the power he felt inside him, when he felt another power push him down, making him fall faster. _Damn Glynda and her powers, I'm going too fast! It would rip my wings off before I could do anything!_

He looked down towards the rapidly approaching roof of a building. _Brace for impact!_ Qrow covered his head and pushed all the rest of his aura into his legs. He heard a splintering of shingles and wood, followed by plaster and ceramic. He blacked out...

…..

He hadn't been out long, maybe a couple of seconds. He could tell because of the pieces of wood and dust that was still falling down beside him from the hole in the roof. His shorts were gone, ripped to shreds with the rest of his aura. At least he was inside this time, save himself the humiliation.

Looking around he saw that he was in a bathroom. It was fancy, with a feint smell of lavender. It had several expensive bottles of shampoo and body wash that screamed prim, proper, and beautiful. The bathtub itself was built into the wall with a small spout coming out of the wall that poured water into the bath.

He heard a door open and shut, slight humming accompanied it. Looking over through the hot steam, well, lets just say its the last person he wanted to see.

-0-

**Winter's POV**

Things were going great today! I had seen some of those pre-tournament matches, put a loose dog in his place, and now after her bath I was going to spend time with my sister. It had been so long since I'd seen or talked to Weiss, I wondered how she had changed. It certainly came as a shock when she showed me her dorm. Weiss always did want bunk beds when she was little. I enjoyed spending so much time with Weiss that she almost got them, but then I left for the military. That was so long ago.

Either way, it didn't look like anything was going to ruin this day.

I put my sword down next to the in bathroom mirror, dropping my towel. I heard a splash. It startled me, especially since I was alone in my own private bathroom that connected to my suite. I looked through the hot steam for the source of the splash and found it.

"Hey Ice Queen, fancy seeing you here"

My mind went blank. Qrow that sniveling dog was in _my _bathroom attached to _my_ private suite. I felt rage unlike ever I had felt before. Last time he broke into my bathroom it might have just been an accident. The odds were slim, but it was all I could tell myself to not kill him then, but now? There was no excuse. All I saw was red.

"It seems the scuffle in the courtyard was not enough for you, hmm?" I grabbed my saber, tearing it from its sheath, trembling with rage all the while. "Lets correct that" I walked slowely toward him, my grip tightening on the sword hilt in my hand.

"Now lets talk about this" Qrow said backing away. He reached behind his back. It looked like he was trying to grip his weapon. Only then did he notice he was unarmed. Only then did I notice he was naked. "This is an accident, I swear. Blame Glynda, Ozpin, Ironwood, anyone else, but this is not my fault!"

I didn't here his excuses. They were petty. He was petty, and he deserved what was coming to him. I was going to make him submit. He was and is an enemy of all women, and he was going to pay. "You humiliate me. Follow me. Pester me. And now, on my perfect day, you ruin it!? Say your prayers Qrow" With that I jump a him, slashing down towards his exposed neck.

-0-

**Weiss's POV**

This was supposed to be the best day ever. We won the fight, Winter came, and I got to introduce her to the people who were special to me. Then I would get some time to catch up with her over tea. One on one, so we didn't have to be so formal. So we could relax.

Then things changed. I was told by Winter to wait in the hallway towards the outer pavilion, where we would have our tea. She rented the entire thing out just for the two of us, but she was late. If there is one thing we Schnees were perfect at, it was punctuality.

Growing up our father always taught the idea of a good meeting. For a good meeting you had to be on time. More importantly you should be early. It helps you set up the room, get prepared, and find the perfect spot to show that you were the one in charge. The old moniker 'if you arrive on time, you're late' played an important role in that business.

But Winter was actually late. The time to meet was five minutes ago. Every minute past the meeting time came with a new level of anxiety. First it was, well what if she forgot? I quickly dismissed that on the basis that my sister never forgot anything. I bet she could tell you what she ate for breakfast everyday since she was small, down to the fine details.

Then it became, what if she didn't care to show up? That was equally ridiculous based on how long they had been apart. The old memories I had of Winter were all good memories. None were even remotely bad. Though that was a long time ago. I still remember the scorn I got when Winter first arrived. Maybe, just maybe, she blew me off on purpose.

I tried to rationalize it at minute four, saying in my mid that she was probably trying to teach me a lesson. What it might be was probably beyond my understanding, but I am sure that as soon as Winter explains it to me, I would pick it up quickly. I am a Schnee after all. As heiress to the Schnee Dusst Company, it was only natural that I would do so. Learn from my mistakes, take action, prevent them from ever happening again. Become perfect.

I began to worry, which is why I now find myself outside her suite door, knocking on it. "Winter?" I knock again. "Winter are you in there?"

I turn the handle and realize the door is unlocked. That is odd, though I guess she could defend herself. Its not like someone is stupid enough to break into a room with a trained huntress in it. No, not just a trained huntress, a trained huntress specifically trained by the finest instructors, forged in the military, and specializes in combat against grimm and White Fang alike. Nobody's that stupid.

"Winter, It's me Weiss. I'm coming in."

The inside of the suite was empty. It didn't look like she was here. I heard a scuffle, then a shout and a moan from the bathroom. That was concerning. I took a few more steps toward the bathroom, seeing that the lights were on inside it. "Winter?"

"Submit!" I heard Winter yell as I got closer and opened the door to the bathroom. What I saw from the doorway, letting the steam escape, I could never unsee. Heat traveled to my face, and it wasn't because it was hot in the bathroom. I froze in the doorway.

"Submit!" Winter yelled again as she straddled over a man I recognized as Ruby's uncle in the bath. Winter had her saber up to the mans throat, yelling at the man to submit to her. Submit what? I don't know. Part of me doesn't want to know what he's supposed to submit. The other part makes me think this is a huge misunderstanding.

Ruby's uncle was not in the best shape. He was naked, but he was covered in cuts and bruises. One of his eyes looked black and swelled shut, and he was currently pushing on Winter's blade with his exposed palms, blood from them flowing into the water as she tried to bury the blade in his throat.

"Submit Qrow! It won't be painless, but it will be quicker than fighting it! Submit!"

"Uh, Winter?"

My sister's head and Qrow's head both turn towards me. Qrow looks unfazed, but y sister smirks. "Good, Weiss, you are here. Help me deal with this dog!"

"Help you?" I was still frozen, trying to process what was happening.

"Yes Weiss. He is unarmed, but surprisingly dexterous and strong. I am sure though, that we together can make him submit to his fate!"

"To-To-Together!?" I knew I was blushing. This was wrong! What was she talking about!? Together with Ruby's uncle!?

"Yes!" Winter said grunting as she forced the blade closer to Qrow's throat, making Qrow scream as the blade cut more into his palms. "He will submit to us! We will dominate him! This enemy of all women will finally get whats coming to him!"

"Submission. D-D-Domination...W-W-What's coming to him!?" My brain shut off. I was way past embarrassed. It was like my worst nightmare came to past, tripled by Ruby's uncle being a part of it. I had to make a choice. What to do. I don't. Can't think. I did what I had too. "I….I….I'm sorry!" I said running out the door, slamming it behind me as I went. My face was so hot, my body was so hot. Some primal part in me thinking of what would of happened if I chose the other option!

Behind me right before I ran out I heard my sister calling out for me to wait and Qrow laughing, but no way was I doing that!

I didn't know what to think, so I kept running. Kept going until I was halfway across Beacon, almost back to the student dorms where my team stayed. So close yet in my head, the least of my worries.

I was almost back. I had stopped running, slowing down to a walk, still with a blush upon my face. I was reevaluating everything I had seen. My sister. So bold. Demanding. Is that how it was supposed to go? It didn't sound like the romanticized love that I had imagined every once in a while when I got bored or lonely. It didn't help that my crush was clueless. Sometimes I imagine how it would be with that special someone, but I pull myself away.

I cannot cross that line. It felt like some part of me that was innocent would break if I did, never to return. But is it like that? Maybe I should ask Blake. She read so much smut its unbelievable. Though maybe Yang would be better, she seems to have experience with men, and she might be easier to talk to than the former-White-Fang-faunus-spy-turn-huntress. She would ask too many questions. Want to know why.

I got back to the dorm. Unlocking it I looked inside to find Ren talking to Yang. "What is he doing here?"

Yang looked at me and smirked. "He wants to know how to please Nora. Do you have any advice"

"H-How to p-p-please?"I felt my whole world turn upside down. Blood rushed to my head thinking about what had happened to me today.

I felt weak

Everything went black.

-0-

**A/N: And that's the omake. Misunderstandings all around, and innocence has been shattered. Also Weiss has a crush that she thinks about sexually!? Who could it be? We may never know. **

**Either way until next time. Read and Review!**


End file.
